Airazor's Brother is a PREDACON?
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: One night, on the way back to the Axalon, Airazor and Tigertron come across a crashed ship from Cybertron. Suddenly Airazor finds herself in a war and having to deal with her older brother. And he's got a girl he wants to marry! How will she survive this?
1. The older Brother and his girl

_**Beast Wars**_

_**Ariazor's Brother is a Predacon!?**_

**Me: "Hey guys. New story and I must admit it is my first Beast Wars fic. I've decided to put myself into this story and before I do I'd like to say that I do not own Beast Wars. Also the person I made into a BlackRenamon in my other story ****A Love is Made**** by the name of Kim is also in here as a female version of my character."**

The sky was clear and the earth was wet from the recent thunderstorm that had ben pouring for two days straight. In the air the Maximal named Airazor was flying over her love, Tigertron, as they headed back toward the Axalon.

"This is a beautiful night is it not my love?" Tigertron asked Airazor as she dove down to land gently on her love's back as he stopped walking to allow his lover to rest.

Airazor sighed and nodded happily as she watched the stars, suddenly feeling a little homesick, and she began to wonder what had happened to her older brother, Codie.

Suddenly Airazor caught sight of an object that could have passed for a comet or meteor but she knew it was something from Cybertron. _It looks too big to be a Stasis Pod. It must be a ship! Maybe Cybertron is finally coming to take us all home!_ Airazor thought as she flapped her wings and took off toward the object she was now certain was a ship. Tigertron followed and soon they came to the crash site.

"Be careful, my love. We don't know what could be in there." warned Tigertron as he and Airazor approached the ship.

Suddenly the ship began to scan around for a beast mode for its occupant and soon the scanning was complete. The door to the ship hissed as the airlock released and a Velocoraptor, with wings on its back, walked out of the damaged ship.

"SLAG IT ALL TO THE PIT! I just had this damned thing working again!" yelled the Velocoraptor as he slammed the ship with his tail angrily. Suddenly he turned and saw Airazor and Tigertron and he snarled as he prepared to attack should they be getting ready to strike.

"Who are you? I'm sorry to sound rude but I see you're a Predacon." said Tigertron as he did the same as the Predacon before him and Airazor.

"My name's none of your business Maximal. I'm just here to find my little sister. Her name's Featherea. But whatever. Codie...TERRORIZE!" said the Predacon as he transformed and pulled out his sword.

"Wait! Did you say your name was Codie? And you're looking for your sister, Featherea? On Cybertron, that was _my_ name." Airazor told the Predacon and she gasped happily. "CODIE! I've missed you **_so_** much big brother!" Airazor transformed and ran over to the Predacon that was here brother and she hugged him happily.

"Featherea? So, it looks like you actually became a Maximal soldier, but what in the Pit are you doing here? On this Primus-forsaken slagheap of a planet?" asked Codie as he hugged his little sister.

Before Airazor could answer Tigertron cleared his throat and Airazor shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Codie, this is Tigertron. He's my..." Airazor began when Codie intterupted her.

"Your boyfriend. You don't have to say a thing Featherea. In fact, I'm actually here with my own girlfriend. Her name's SunStar. Mostly because her Beast Mode, which is the same as mine due to the fact that she and I are Fuzors, has a star shaped 'birthmark' on her forehead. But she's, kind of, knocked out due to the crash." Codie told his sister.

Suddenly Codie's body started to spark with an Energon Overload and he was forced to return to Beast Mode. "I'll need to find a place to stay, that's shielded from Energon Exposure, until I can get this hunk of junk," he snarled as he indicated his ship, "working again."

"You can come with me and Tigertron. We're headed back to base. Or, at least, we were until we saw your ship crashing. I'm sure Optimus would be happy to help you out until your ship is working." Airazor offered.

Codie nodded and went inside his ship to retrieve SunStar. When he reemerged Airazor saw that Codie had a female Velocoraptor, also with wings on her back and a star-shaped 'birthmark' on her forehead, in his arms. He set her down gently and nuzzled her softly and affectionately.

"I'll carry her to base if you're alright with it. I would be honored to aid the family of my love." Tigertron offered.

Codie growled slightly but nodded his agreement. Soon, he and Airazor were flying, while Tigertron was running underneath them. "I hope she's okay. I...I planned on asking her to marry me before we started to crash. Now, if she dies, I'm afraid I'll regret not having asked her sooner." Codie told Airazor.

"Don't worry Codie. If she's _anything_ like you she'll be fine and, in a day or two, she'll be making you **very** happy." Airazor responded.

_I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her before I told her how I truely feel for her._ Codie thought to himself.

**Me: "Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Also I TOTALLY OWN SunStar and Featherea."**

**Airazor: "You're making seem like an easy girl. I AM NOT EASY!"**

**Me: "Oh come on Airazor. Everyone out there who's actually watched all the episodes of Beast Wars with you and Tigertron being alone together knows you liked him and vise versa. Get used to it or I'll make you kiss..." thinks toughtfully then smiles evilly "Tarantulus."**

**Trantulus: Laughs evilly.**

**Airazor: Swallows hard, runs over to me, and jumps into my arms. "Hold me! If you do I'll always love you and I'll even make out with you 100 percent anytime you want I swear!"**

**Me: "Ummm. I don't think that'll go over so well with Kim."**

**Kim: "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT WON'T!" Glares at Airazor. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT HIM WITH THE INTENTION OF GOING TO BED WITH HIM I'LL KICK YOUR FEATHERED ASS!"**

**Me: "Oh boy." Shakes head and sighs. "Please read and review people. Kim calm down!"**

**Kim: Glares at me. "What was that!?"**

**Me: Gulps. "Please?"**

**Kim: Nods in satisfaction. "That's better."**


	2. Explinations and the Warning

_**Beast Wars**_

_**Ariazor's Brother is a Predacon!?**_

**Me: "Hey guys. New chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it****."**

When Airazor, Tigertron, Codie and SunStar arrived at the Axalon the lift doors opened and Cheetor instantly jumped out of it, in Ronot form, and pointed his Quazar Blaster at Codie's head.

"Make one move Predacon and I'll turn you into scrap metal and then use you for spare parts!" declared Cheetor as he slowly began to pull the trigger of his weapon.

"I think not Maximal! Codie....TERRORIZE!" called Codie as he transformed and then punched Cheetor in the face which caused him to be knocked into the still lowered lift.

Codie then walked over to the stunned Cheetor and was about to bring his right fist down hard on him when suddenly he felt a weak, yet restraining, hand hold him back. Codie spun around and saw that SunStar had been the one that stopped him.

"Codie....don't....please. It's....not his....fault. He's just a child technically speaking. Don't hurt him for just doing his duty." said SunStar as she then lowered her head weakly while her eyes began to close slowly.

"Okay SunStar. For you I will do this. You'd best thank Primus kitty. If not for my friend's semi-Maximal views on life in general you'd be scrap right now. Beast Mode. Feathera you'd best keep this one, and any other Maximals that might attempt to cause a confrontation with me, out of my way. Otherwise I hope you enjoy attending a vast amount of funerals. As for you, SunStar, rest. Soon you'll be running at full capacity again and then we can attempt to fix our slagheap of a ship....again." said Codie as he transformed then gently kissed SunStar lovingly. Then Codie spread his wings and flew off into the sky.

"What the spotted heck is going on here? And just who the Matrix is 'Feathera'?" asked Cheetor as he slowly stood up and then rubbed his head while looking at Airazor, Tigertron, and the now unconcious SunStar.

Airazor sighed and looked at her 'saviour' and then helped him stand up the rest of the way. "Cheetor, on Cybertron, my name was Feathera. The only reason I let that Predacon call me by that name is because he's my older brother. Our mother was a Maximal and our father a Predacon. Codie decided to join the Predacon Alliance while I chose to join the Maximal Forces. This is Codie's shipmate and girlfriend SunStar. I met her before, on Cybertron, when Codie brought her home to meet our parents. But until recently I had no idea what happened to them. It turns out Codie had to prove his loyalty to the Tripredacus Council by killing our parents. But before you go nuts with disgust you have to understand that, if he hadn't, the Tripredacus Council would have tracked me down and killed my parents and me. Codie chose the lesser of two evils and I know that, if they were still alive, our parents would be proud of him for doing what he had to so he could protect me." said Airazor as she and the others got onto the lift and then entered the Axalon.

After a few hours Codie returned and then entered the Axalon only to be 'greeted' by Silverbolt and Rattrap holding their weapons at his head. When Codie saw this he just burst out laughing. "You think your little toys will stop me? I am the offical assassin of the Tripredacus Council and I don't go down easily. Now, if you value your lives, you'll get out of my way and tell me where I can find SunStar." said Codie as he roughly pused past Silverbolt and Rattrap.

"Your girlfriend's in the CR Chamber Flyin' Dino-Breath! And I'd advise ya about gettin' yer attitude circuts adjusted. Or I might just start blastin' ya ta Kindom Come. Got me Fly-guy?" demanded Rattrap only to be knocked into the nearest wall by Codie's tail.

"No, Rodent, you'd best avoid making me mad or I'll reprogram you to be unable to do much more than be a cheeze grater!" snarled Codie as he then punched Rattrap in the face which effectively knocked him unconsious.

**Me: "Well that's the chapter. Sorry if it seems short and that it took me so long to write it. I've been getting a ton of other story ideas and had to write them first. Now, no Flames, unless they're marked as 'To Hurt Tarantulas' okay? Thanks."**


End file.
